


Just another love story

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts where some very magical people live.There's mermaids and shape shifters, muntants and veela's and much more! Set in Marauder time with a little James/Lily. sorry for other two stories I put up by accident! i'm new here!





	Just another love story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1: a little bit of first year

Water fills up the tub. Eleven-year-old lily steps into the tub, her bathing suit still on from the day at the lake, even though she never got in. as soon as she touches the water, she feels a tingling through her legs. She pulls her foot up and for a moment she sees her webbed feet and shiny green scales on her feet before they quickly disappear. At that moment her mother barges into the bathroom. She sees her webbed feet and scales and gasps. "Oh my." She croaks, before turning to leave the room. 

A few days later they are driving to a train station. "I feel I should tell you what is going on." She starts. "My grandmother was a mermaid. She married a human man, a wizard. Neither my mom nor I inherited their magic or merish traits. But you," she looked at me through her mirror. "It is clear they have chosen you to inherit it. I am sending you to a yearlong boarding school, even in the summer. But, please only come home if I write to you too. It’s a dangerous world." 

000…000

 My mother rushly pushed me to platform 9, leaving saying the platform to my school was nine and three quarters. I looked around. There was no platform 9 and three-quarters. Suddenly, a black haired boy raced by me, and went through the wall. I looked at the wall, shocked. It _looked_ solid. But was it? Cautiously I stick my hand through the wall. It went through the wall. I looked around. No one seemed to notice me standing there, my hand through the wall. I pulled my hand out and stepped through the wall. As I stepped through, I saw a train and a sign that said: 9 ¾. 

000…000

I pulled open door into one of the compartments. Some one was all ready sitting there. He had long black curly hair "may I sit here?" I asked. He looked up, his eyes dark eyes shining. He nodded. 

"Sure." He held out his hand. "Sirius." I shook his hand. "Lily" "Ah. A flower are you? Tell me, what is your special talent?" It took a moment to realize what he meant. "Mermaid. What about you?" he grinned. He shook off his jacket, revealing two long black wings. He stretched them out. "That’s better. Been cooped up all day." 

I sat down. No sooner had I sat down, did a boy with messy black hair slammed open the door. I jumped with the surprise. He sat down in a huff, grinning. His hazel eyes turned a deep dark blue, an unusual eye color. I sat transfixed as they change from color to color. Violet, red, black, green, the same as mine. 

"A shape shifter are you?" the Sirius. He grinned. "Yep." Suddenly his features changed. His hair grew longer and changed to a deep red, and he was wearing my clothes. He laughed. It looked odd, to hear his voice from a girls body. A moment later he was back, still cracking up. "Rats. I always mess up on the voice." I laughed. It _was_ funny. "I’m James." He looked at me, but before I could say anything, the door opened. Three girls trailed in, two boys trudging behind. 

"The other compartments are full." A blonde announced. "Sit down." said Sirius, gesturing to the empty spots. "Looks like you have some competition, Sirius" I said pointing to a girl, her straight brown hair pulled into two braids. On her back were two light brown wings. 

" What are your talents?" asked James. 

The blonde spoke first. "I am I mermaid." 

"Me too!" I exclaimed. She turned to me. 

"My name is aqua." "

ily" She looked at me curiously. 

"You don’t have an ocean name?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "No" 

"Hmm." She said. 

The girl with braids spoke. "I’m Rachel, and you already know my power." 

The third girl, who had long, curly black hair, said, "Alice. I see visions. And some times I can open doors to other worlds." 

I looked at a boy with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were closed was breathing heavily, "leave him alone" said Rachel. "What about you?" she was looking at a small, plump boy. He smiled at the attention. 

"I’m peter," he stated proudly. "And I can talk and understand animals." He shivered. "Except snakes. I hate snakes." He looked at the dirty blonde boy, still sleeping. 

"His name is Remus. Not sure of his power though. Probably just a plain wizard." "Pity," said Sirius. "Let’s wake him up." Alice leaned over Remus. She shook his shoulder. "Remus. Remus. Wake up." she said in a sing songy voice. His hand wandered to eyes, rubbing them. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "All most" I said glancing at my watch. "We should get our school uniforms on." As soon as I got out of the bathroom, (for there was a very long line) I could see an outline of a large castle in the distance. "Hogwarts." I whispered. "Here I come." 

000…000 

"Firs’ years! Firs’ years over ‘ere!" All the first years wandered over to a very tall bushy man. "Is ‘tis all ‘e firs’ years?" he asked. We nod and follow him down to a shore of a large lake. "If you can get’ across without’ a boa’ you can go now." 

Several girls and a boy stepped forward, and dived into the lake, me being one of them. My legs went tingly, and I lifted them up. My feet were now green fins and my legs a tail. I dived under. There were about nine mermaids. I poked my head out of the water in time to see Sirius and Rachel spreading their wings above us. James was with them, his arms as wings instead of them being on his back. Every body else trudged onto the boats. 

Aqua handed me two shells. I looked at them. "What are these for?" I asked. She looked at me. "When you transform, your clothes disappear. This is just cover up." she pointed to my chest. Embarrassed, I put on the shells. "Don’t worry, your clothes will appear when you get up out of the water." We dive under, trying to catch up. It was glorious under water. I could feel my eyes and body adjusting to the water. My out stretched arms touched – land. I dragged my body out of the water. I sat there for a moment before feeling my legs return to normal. And just like aqua said, the shells were gone and in place were my clothes. 

"Come on." Called hagrid. We followed him in to hogwarts and up a staircase. "Wait ‘ere" he said. As soon as he left, whispers and talk burst out. "I heard we are going to be tested and picked for each house" came one whisper. "Which house do you want to be in, gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff, or sylverin?" came another. 

An elderly lady with glasses came up to the first years. "Good evening children. I am professor Mcgonnal. In a moment I will lead you into this room, where you will be tested on which house you will be in. I will ask you to be quiet while the sorting is going on. Come along." We followed her into a giant room with four table’s full of children. Professor Mcgonnal walked us to the front of the room. There, in the front of the hall, was a stool, and on top an old hat. Suddenly the rim of the hat opened, and it started to _sing._

_Long ago,_

_Four teachers,_

_Hufflepuff,_

_Ravenclaw,_

_Sylverin,_

_And gryffindor_

_Started this school, hogwarts_

_They needed a way to tell,_

_Who was to go to each house,_

_So I was made,_

_By needle and tread,_

_So that after they were gone,_

_I could sort you out._

_Bold and proud gryffindor,_

_The bravest house of all_

_Then loyal hufflepuff,_

_They’ll stay till the end_

_There’s ravenclaw_

_Where the smarter and wiser ones go_

_And sylverin,_

_The mean and shy to get their own way._

_So go ahead, Put me on your head_

_Nothing can hind from me,_

_I’ll sort you right where you belong!_

After he finished his song, and ignoring the cheers for the hat, professor Mcgonnal called out the first name. "Archer, Rachel" Rachel walked boldly up to the hat, put it on, and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" it said. The line slowly dwindled till "Evans, lily" I walked up to the hat and sat down before placing it over my head. It slipped down to my nose, covering my eyes. _Interesting._ The sorting hat whispered. _Clever, hmm, loyal, no can’t put you into sylverin, brave, very brave better be a_ "GRYFINNDOR." Smiling, I pulled it off my head, my hair messed up. I skipped to the gryffindor table and slid in next to Rachel. Everyone I had sat with on train became a gryffindor. 

Soon every one was sorted out into their tables. The headmaster, professor Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to inform the first years that the forest is forbidden unless you have permission from a teacher or me. A whomping willow was planted, and I would advise you to not go near it. Now, enjoy the feast." He clapped his hands and the empty plates filled with all sorts of food. The first years stuffed them selves till they were full and were dragged away by the gryffindor prefects. 

"Listen!" said a gryffindor prefect. "The password to the gryffindor common room is fairy dust." She said the password to the fat lady and we trudged in to the common room. The girl prefect led us up some stairs and into the girl’s dormitory. Showed us to some first year rooms. Rachel, Alice, aqua and I sat on our beds. Our stuff had already been brought up. I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

**000…000**

first year passed quickly for me. James and Sirius became best friends and together made a pranksters group they called the marauders, including Remus and peter. I studied day and night and managed to get the top grades. Soon, summer was on us, and every one went home to visit their families. Every one but me. 

In the mornings I would wander the school memorizing it from top to bottom. I found there were a lot of passageways, and I would use them as secret getaways. There was also a room that seemed to be where I wanted to be, when I wanted to go, and had all the stuff I could want in it. I made a lot of friends with the portraits, and studied for next year. In the afternoon, when it was warmer, I would swim in the lake, trying to control my power. So far, I can be in the lake for ten minutes before turning into a mermaid. I don't try to do it often, because it requires concentration and gives me a headache. Some days I would visit the sorting hat, helping it come up with idea's for his song. Finally, it was the first day of second year.

_An: I think I'll stop here. Next chapter might be second year, or I might skip around to third or maybe even seventh year. But I'll leave that into consideration when I write the next chappie. Please review, I would love it. Even if it is telling me what to fix. But don't flame out please. Thank you for even reading this! sorry for the other two stories i actidentally put out, they wouldn't let me delete them! if any thing is wrong with this, send me a review about what is wrong and how to fix it! i'm new here!_

_thanks!_

_Blackdog-mooise_


End file.
